Revolutions Per Minute
Revolutions Per Minute is the tenth episode of Season 3, and the 33rd episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Kiera's relationship with the Freelancers is pushed to the limit as she forges a deeper connection with the mysterious John Doe. Alec crosses the rubicon to protect his legacy. Kiera makes a shocking discovery. Recap Now that Other Alec has extracted the CMR unit from Other Kiera's dead body, he immediately uses it to help advance the development of Halo. With her cloned DNA, he is able to complete Halo almost fifteen years ahead of schedule. Jason asks to be the first human prototype, to which Other Alec agrees. Dillon wrestles with overwhelming guilt surrounding Betty's assassination and how he's now placed his own daughter in harm's way. He confesses to Kiera that he planted his daughter as bait for Liber8 and asks Kiera to get his daughter Christine out any way she can. Meanwhile, Carlos and Kiera work together to anticipate Liber8's next target. They narrow the corporations down to Gautuma Medical, a relatively small pharmaceutical company that balloons into a big pharmacy behemoth in her future. The detectives meet with an executive at Gautuma who provides some insight on their current promising research into a cure for Alzheimer's. Unbeknownst to them, Christine has been planted as a janitor there by Liber8. She calls Lucas, alerting them to their surprise presence. Back at PIRON, Jason unveils his being fitted with the working Halo prototype and amazingly, it appears to have completely reversed his time travel psychosis. Unfortunately, they can't go public with Jason's success, as it would start to raise too many questions about who Jason really is. Kiera discovers that one of the newest, largest investors into Gautuma is none other than Matthew Kellog. In her research, she also finds out that Christine is working there under a cover; Carlos is shocked when he learns that Dillon has lost so much sight by placing his own daughter in harm's way just to get at Liber8. The pair strategize on how best to proceed with as little risk to Christine as possible. Meanwhile, Other Alec is called into a mysterious meeting of shadowy corporate executives known only as the "Star Chamber." Perceiving both he and PIRON's advanced technologies as a threat to their own bottom lines, they promise to thwart every aspect of manufacturing and distribution of Halo unless he agrees to slow down Halo's development and roll-out. Now that Kellog is flush with PIRON's cash and back in a position of power, he plays cocky and coy with Kiera when she confronts him about his investment into Gautuma. She tests him about whether or not the Alzheimer's drug they're developing is in fact, Flash (the time bending simulation drug that nearly cost Alec his life last season and killed Kiera's sister in the future). Suddenly, Kellog clams up and declares their meeting over. When Kiera gets back to her apartment, John Doe is still there, freaking out about not knowing who he is and desperately wanting to reactivate his hologram device with his family on it. Kiera cautions him from doing so, lest he perk up the unwanted attention of the Freelancers. When Kiera reassuringly pats his arm, they discover a safety deposit box key hidden in his sleeve; Kiera later learns that it goes to the safety deposit box where the strange time travel device that Liber8 tried to steal back was first stored - and that John Doe put it there. At PIRON, Other Alec meets with Kellog, distraught about his meeting with the Star Chamber. Kellog promises to take care of it and encourages Other Alec to instead focus his efforts on turning Halo into a social movement, one that aligns with peoples' values - and more importantly, to reach out to someone who has the ear of the people. Sonya picks up Christine on her way to work; they pay a visit to Julian Randol. Just moments later, so does Other Alec. Sonya and Christine hide in his basement reading Julian's first raw draft of Theseus; upstairs, Other Alec offers his step-brother an opportunity to have his message reach millions more by becoming PIRON's Vice President of Social Responsibility. Back at Gautuma, Carlos provides a cover for Kiera to sneak in with her invisibility suit to obtain a few samples of their Alzheimer's drug to test it to see if it's the same makeup as the samples of Flash the VPD has in their forensic files. After she obtains the sample, she pays a visit to Catherine and the Freelancers, demanding to see the time travel device recovered from the bank. When they refuse to grant her access, she refuses to cooperate any further with them, a tense line in the sand now definitely drawn between them. At the precinct, Kiera and Carlos bring Dillon up to speed on their investigation into Gautuma and the development of Flash as well as his daughter's well being. Once again siding with the corporations, he orders them not to do anything that would get Christine out: rather, he wants to continue to wait and see if she can give the VPD more to go on incriminating Liber8. Kiera is livid that Dillon chose the corporation over his daughter's safety, even after he tasked her specifically to get his daughter out. Taking matters into her own hands, Kiera invites Kellog to her apartment, providing him with a preliminary analysis of Gautuma's drug showing how closely it resembles Flash. John Doe passes through, and Kellog and he politely exchange hellos. When Kellog leaves, John Doe confirms with Kiera that was in fact, Matthew Kellog; he remembers that he's a big deal from his future. When Kiera asks if Kellog is as big as Alec Sadler in the future, John Doe has no idea who Alec Sadler is. Kiera has the terrifying realization that her future is even more in jeopardy than she thought and that more importantly: John Doe isn't from her original timeline, either. When the lab finally confirms that Gautuma has developed Flash, Kiera passes all of the analysis over to Kellog, who uses it to bury Gautuma: their stocks plummet. This, in turn, benefits Liber8 and he tells Sonya that now Liber8 owes him one. Back at PIRON, Jason's seemingly magical 180 into normalcy is not as magic as it seems. Jason is... not well. While working on the continued cloning of dead Kiera's CMR, he sees more flashes from the moment she was killed. He is shocked to see that Curtis didn't kill her, but rather John Doe put the bullet in her head. He calls Kiera and tells her that he has something important to show her and that they should meet. At the precinct, Kiera delivers Christine to Dillon. When he scolds her for putting her life in danger further with such a public display, she reminds him that she got her back alive and that now she can never be used as bait again. Kiera, Carlos and Other Alec meet in Escher's old time travel lab in the basement of PIRON, where Other Alec has prepared dead Kiera's body for a "sendoff." Because his time travel device is incomplete, he can't send her body to a specific destination in time; instead, it will annihilate her body. Before her old body is vaporized, Kiera's CMR detects that the CMR in her old dead body has been removed. As they leave the lab, Kiera pulls Other Alec aside and confronts him about removing the CMR from her dead body; she no longer can trust him for crossing such a line, especially when he fully owns that he did it to advance his research. She is wise to the fact that the sendoff was simply a way to dispose of her body and tie up loose ends for himself. Kiera wants nothing to do with Other Alec after this sendoff. When she asks him about what he had to tell her (the true identity of her killer), Other Alec chooses to remain silent. Back at her apartment, Kiera gives John Doe a dose of Flash she smuggled from Gautuma. He remembers more about his family, his life - and the fact that he was military and chose to come to this timeline specifically on a one-way trip: for what exact purpose remains to be seen. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap.http://www.syfy.com/continuum/episodes/season/2/episode/13/second_time Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza (credit only) * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Recurring Cast * Ryan Robbins as John Doe * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Terry Chen as Curtis Chen * Ian Tracey as Jason Sadler * William B. Davis as Old Alec Sadler * Rachael Crawford as Catherine * Brian Markinson as Insp. Jack Dillon Guest Starring * Anjali Jay as Jacqueline * Adrian Holmes as Agent Warren * Laci J. Mailey as Christine Dillon * Michael St. John Smith as Jones * Alison Araya as Parminder Fonneg * Lisa Bunting as Woman * Sebastian Spence as Napoli * Jennifer Copping as Robin Gautuma * John Connolly as Scientist * Sharon Simms (Kiera stunt double) * Kimani Ray Smith (stunt coordinator) Quotes Trivia Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes